fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Book Magic
Book Magic '(本マジック ''Hon Majikku) is a Holder Magic that relies on the use of books. This magic is used by numerous mages. This magic is performed by channeling the user's magic into the book to perform certain tasks. There's likely as many different forms of Book Magic as there are books. The number of pages and the size of the print in the book is in correlation to the user's magical power at max. The more pages and the smaller the print the more magical power the user has before using spells. The spells used by this magic are as varied as the different magics in the world. Spells can be created or copied by this magic. Spells Chīsana's Spells *Copy Spell (コピースペル Kopīsuperu): this user opens the book to an empty page and the book absorbs the spell launched at the user. This does '''NOT work on lost magic or defensive spells. The only way to copy a spell is for it to have been used against the mage holding the book, this cannot copy a spell that has not been used against the mage. *'Repeat: ...' (リピート:... Ripīto:...): the user selects a spell already copied in the book and says "Repeat" then the selected spell. The user then casts the spell, out of the book, using the required amount of magic to use said spell, plus a little extra. Example: Repeat: Aerial Shot. However to use said spell it has to have been copied by Copy Spell. *'Shōjo no Yume' (少女の夢 lit. Young Girl's Dream): this spell can materialize a desired object or creature, similar to Element Make Magic spells. The caster says Shōjo no Yume then names an object or creature from a fairy tale that isn't considered evil. The objects and creatures are obtained by taking pages out of other books and putting them into the magic book. The objects and creatures then materialize, made up of letters and paper, and perform the needed task. *'Shōjo no Akumu '(少女の悪夢 lit. Young Girl's Nightmare): this spell functions the same way as Shōjo no Yume except only materializes objects or creatures that are considered evil. Example: where Shōjo no Yume would materialize something like a fairie, Shōjo no Akumu would materialize a goblin. Tenjin's Spells *'Paper Body': unnamed spell, though this is usually associated with Paper Magic Tenjin has shown to be able to turn his body into numerous pages of a book and use it for quick transportation of himself. *'Holy Scriptures, Seal' (神聖な経典、シール, Shinseina Kyōten, Shīru): Tenjin creates a barrier with the pages of one of his books that seals in his target so they cannot escape. He tends to also be within the barrier so he can fight and/or terminate the target. If the target tries to leave the barrier they receive a shock that numbs the part(s) of the body that came into contact with it. *'Holy Scriptures, Shield' (神聖な経典、シールド, Shinseina Kyōten, Shīrudo): Tenji surrounds himself with numerous pages from one of his books to block the opponents attacks. Since he gained the synthesized Immortal Night Magic he has been using this spell more against Fire and Light Magic users. *'Holy Scriptures, Track' (神聖な経典、トラック, Shinseina Kyōten, Torakku): Tenjin, through some means, places a page from one of his books on the target's person. This page has a specific magical circle inscribed on it and Tenjin has an identical page in his possession. With this he is capable of hunting down the target as long as they have the other piece of paper. Variations *Grimoire Magic: This variation is slightly more limited in its use, yet can be far more powerful as well *The Librarian: This variation combines Book Magic with Requip to allow some mages to horde Magic Books and increase their versatility in combat Trivia *'Copy Spell' is the closest thing Chīsana Mushi has to a defensive spell that doesn't utilize something from Shōjo no Yume or Shōjo no Akumu. Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Free Use